


Honey, I'm Home

by dudewheresmytea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Caught, Edging, Feathers & Featherplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Ignis catches Gladio masturbating and decides to take over.Everything's consensual.





	Honey, I'm Home

Gladio opened the fridge and grabbed a beer off the shelf. He shuffled back to the couch and plopped himself down upon it, cracking the can open and taking a swig. He let out a burp, followed by a sigh. He was _bored_. He was alone at home and was making feeble attempts at trying to entertain himself, but to no avail. The television played unwatched in the background.

He wondered if taking Mondays off from work was a mistake. No one was ever around during the day, and at night they were too tired from their own jobs to hang out. He and Ignis shared a cozy but comfortable home on the outskirts of the city. He considered getting dressed and heading over to the movie theater to catch a film, but thought better of it. He instead snatched up the remote control and flipped through the channels, sighing again.

He stopped on a channel that displayed a stern-looking man on the screen. Gladio was a sucker for guys like that. It was unquestionably one of the reasons why he was attracted to Ignis. He realized at this point that not only was he bored, but he was also horny. _Very_ horny. His dick started to pulse in his pants as he simultaneously thought about Ignis and the man on the screen flashing him disapproving looks and maybe even threatening him with punishment.

A soft groan escaped his lips as his thoughts strayed further. He gave himself a quick rub over his pants, feeling somewhat self-conscious. He was sitting in the middle of the living room, after all. _But Ignis was away at work_ , he reminded himself, and soon relaxed. He let his hand graze over his cock again, enjoying the feel of it under his sweat pants. Growing more brazen, he chuckled and pulled them down, along with his underwear. They pooled at his ankles as he sat back down upon the couch. Having been released from its confinement, his large cock swung outward and bobbed in the air, already weeping precum.

Gladio cursed when he realized that he had forgotten to grab a bottle of lube and tottered over to the bedroom to retrieve it. He was about to settle upon his bed to finish what he had started but a little devil appeared on his shoulder and whispered _well why not do it on the couch? No one’s home. It’ll be fun_. Gladio returned to the living room with an impish grin planted upon his face.

He sat on the couch and opened the lube, smoothing some onto his cock. He gasped when he began to slide his hand up and down his shaft… gods it felt _so_ good. He was fucking ready. He really needed some attention today and since Ignis wasn’t home he figured he’d go ahead and take care of it himself. What could go wrong? _No one will ever know_. He grunted as his hand continued to stroke up and down. The stimulation was fast becoming too much and he almost didn’t hear the door open and see Ignis waltz right in.

“ _Gladio_!”

Gladio’s eyes snapped open.

“Oh shit! Iggy… um.” He released the grip on his cock and tried to pull his pants up over it, but they caught on his knees and wouldn’t go up further. His cheeks were reddening and although Ignis had seen him nude many times before, he felt an interesting mixture of humiliation and arousal at being caught.

“What on Eos?” Ignis sighed. “I’m just glad I hadn’t anyone with me. Could you _imagine_?”

Gladio looked down. “I would prefer not to…”

Ignis strode over to the embarrassed man and put his foot on the end of his pants, thwarting further attempts of pulling them up. “May I ask why you chose the living room of all places to plop down and ‘rub one out’, as you like to call it?”

Gladio blushed again. “I’ll admit, it was an impromptu decision.”

Ignis waited for a better explanation.

Gladio looked up at him, momentarily locking his eyes upon his. The stern expression that Ignis wore was doing its magic and his cock throbbed in the air and Gladio wished he could get away with telling Ignis to stay like that so he could finish. A teeny grin appeared on his face.

“Well…?”

“I was … bored. _Very_ bored. You weren’t home, or weren’t due to come home – or so I thought – and …” he trailed off, unsure if he wanted to admit the entirety of his feelings.  

Ignis waited, his countenance remaining firm.

“A guy popped on the tv who reminded me of you.”

Ignis’ eyebrows raised in question. “Oh? Did he look like me?”

“Not really.”

“Then how – “  

“He had that same expression ...the one you have right now.”

“My.. confused expression?”

Gladio snickered. “No Igs, _you_ know which one I mean.”

“I suppose I do,” Ignis confirmed, tone softening somewhat for a moment. But then it was back. He figured now was a perfect time to begin a play session. “So then, what do you think we should do about _this_?” He gestured at Gladio’s cock.

Gladio smirked. He knew he was already in trouble, so why not make it worse. “Well, you could always sit on it.”

Ignis smirked back, his eyes darkening a shade. “I think not,” he replied firmly. “At least, not this time.” He placed his thumb and index finger on his chin and rubbed. “Hmm, I think I know just the thing. You don’t move a muscle.” He turned and strolled into the bedroom.

Gladio sat, his mind whirling with anticipation. He and Ignis had a kinky relationship, so he knew that he could be preparing to initiate any number of things. His naughty side was hoping he’d come back out of the room holding a flogger or paddle and smack his ass with it until he begged him for forgiveness. His cock throbbed at the very thought of it and he had to abstain from bringing his hand back over to it. Instead he watched Ignis out of the corner of his eye, widening them when he saw what he was holding upon his return.

“A feather? My punishment is...” Gladio trailed off, a crooked smile growing upon his face. “ _Tickling_?”

Ignis walked closer, his face not fully readable. “Not quite, darling.” He took the feather, which was long and attached to a plastic rod, and briefly fluffed it over Gladio’s nose. “Not quite.” He put the feather down on the coffee table and it was then that Gladio noticed that he was holding something else. A washcloth.

“Hold still if you would. I just need to wipe that lube off of you lest I render that fine feather into an unusable sticky, clumpy mess.” He bent and wiped Gladio’s cock with the small towel, making sure to do so in the most tantalizing of ways.

“Ahhhunff, Iggy…”

“Does that feel good? Oh, _I’m sure it does_ …” Ignis responded in a soothingly sultry voice, continuing to tease the cloth over Gladio’s cock. Slowly. “The warmth, the wetness, embracing, caressing, strrrroking…. into every crevice and over _every_ edge….”

Gladio almost came right then and there.

“Nuh uh uh. Not so fast. I am going to take my time with you. You wanted to have a bit of fun, didn’t you? So now it’s my turn. You could’ve caused a catastrophe in the event that I had decided to bring someone home for dinner. What if that had happened? They walk in and see… _this_. You.” He removed the cloth and whapped Gladio’s cock with it, causing him to gasp. The muscles in his thighs tensed. “What if they saw you sitting here, in plain view, _touching_ yourself? _Misbehaving_?” He whapped Gladio’s cock again with the cloth, aiming precisely for the engorged and sensitive head. Gladio moaned again, knuckles whitening as his fingers gripped the couch cushions.

“You like that, don’t you? When I tease you like that? For all I know you did this _on purpose_ in order to elicit some sort of reaction out of me. Is that true, Gladio? Tell me the truth.” He wrapped the warm towel around Gladio’s cock and left it there, letting the heat and squeezing sensation tease him further.

Gladio shut his eyes for a moment, trying to stave away his impeding orgasm. “No. I … didn’t think you were going to be coming home any time soon.”

“But you did think of what it would have been like if I had?”

Gladio blushed slightly and squeezed the cushion again. “I did.”

“Hmph. I’m not surprised.” Ignis turned and walked away, back into the bedroom without another word. Gladio was convinced that this time he was grabbing the paddle and subconsciously clenched his buttocks. But again he was stunned to see that Ignis came back with someone else entirely. Well, two things.

The first was a length of black silky rope, made especially for bondage play. He set it down upon the coffee table. The second item was a black satin blindfold, again made especially for the bedroom. He set it down next to the rope and looked up at Gladio.

“Are you ready to begin?” Ignis asked, bending forward and grasping an edge of the washcloth and yanking it off of Gladio’s cock. The delicious friction this created was immense, and Gladio groaned out loud, pushing his head back into the couch’s backrest.

“Hm? I’m awaiting your reply.”

Gladio lifted his head and opened his eyes, peering at the man who stood in front of him. He was no doubt in love with him, and these games they played enriched their lives, but by the fucking six he wished Ignis would let him cum! _Right now_. He had to try to rough it out.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Ignis put the washcloth down and clutched the blindfold and lifted it off of the coffee table. A tiny grin appeared on his face as he unfolded it and wrapped it around Gladio’s head, shielding his eyes. He tied it gently, taking care to not snag his hair, and stepped back to observe.

“You look wonderful. And now…” he trailed off and took hold of the bundle of rope that was on the table, unwinding it. He then bent and pulled Gladio’s pants and underwear away from his ankles and feet and set them aside neatly on the adjacent couch cushion. The rope was cut into two lengths. He pulled one free, kneeled, and began to tie Gladio’s legs together at the ankles.

“What are you up to, Igs? At least let a guy know?”

“Nope. That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

Gladio groaned and his face shined with a radiance under the blindfold as a large smile encompassed it. From it a chuckle sprang forth. “Always a man of mystery. That’s why I picked you, you know.”

“Oh? I thought it was because of my stern faces.”

“Well, those too.”

“And my cooking.”

“Ah, yep.”

“And my charming good looks.”

“But of course.”

“And my proficiency with rope and paddles?”

The smile returned. “Oh, yes. _Can’t_ forget those.”

By the time they had finished their little conversation, Ignis had successfully bound both Gladio’s ankles and his wrists, the latter of which were now held behind his back. His chest stuck out provocatively, and Ignis couldn’t help but to admire the hardening nipples that pressed against the thin t-shirt he was donning. He resisted the urge to give them a pinch.

“And now, you’ll have a chance to experience my unsurpassed feather wielding skills.”

Gladio grinned. “Alright, Iggy the bird whisperer, show me what you got.” His cock bobbed in the air, still fully hard.

Ignis chortled. “Well, the longer you fail to take me seriously, the longer I’m going to make you suffer.” He took up the feather and shook it in the air. He grinned at its extravagance. He had gotten it at a high-end pet shop. It was in a barrel-like container with several others of its kind. He remembered rifling through them, trying to find the perfect one for his tastes. At last it had revealed itself: broad, full, and long. And black. He smiled again at the tendrils that hung in the air, just waiting to come into contact with…

Gladio groaned and jumped a bit when he felt something delicate – almost too delicate – graze the contours of his cock. At last Ignis was beginning to play. He hoped he wouldn’t want to go on for too long; he was already at the edge of orgasm when Ignis had walked in and caught him in the act, and he still was raring to go.

“That must feel…” Ignis paused to think. “Delightfully tormenting.”

Gladio responded with a guttural groan. Ignis looked up to see his lips tightening slightly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Ignis swept the feather over Gladio’s cock again, letting it linger for a longer period of time before taking it away. “You are not going to forget this day for a long time, Gladiolus. Masturbating in the living room.” He swept the feather over. “Tsk.” And again. “Tsk.”

“Nnnggrh. Iggy – “

Ignis stroked the feather up and down his shaft quickly. He watched as the muscles in his lover’s shoulders and thighs tensed and quivered.

“You thought I was going to do something else, didn’t you?”

“I thought you were going to beat my ass!” Gladio managed between grunts.

Ignis chuffed. “Well, if you insist on putting it so crudely. I will admit that was my initial plan, but I decided to try something else this time. I need to keep you on your toes. Or… planted on your ass, unable to escape.” He teased the feather from the head of his cock straight down to his balls, and tickled the inside of his thighs. “I figured prolonging your objective could be a good punishment.” He teased the feather over his glans again.

“Iggy, please…” Gladio tensed against his binds, his mouth set even harder. Ignis smiled and stroked him again. Gladio’s mouth sprang open and a breathy moan emanated forth from it.

“Please, what? Please stop? Please keep going? Please do it more, less?” Ignis teased, grinning at the blindfolded man.

Gladio’s chest heaved up and down from the stimulation. “Please let me cum!”

“Patience. You will in due time. For now I’m going to have a bit of fun with you.”

“… aaah I can’t – “

“Yes you can. And you will. If you cum prematurely, I will have to apply additional punitive measures.”

Gladio squirmed in place, trying to press his cock into the feather, but Ignis adjusted. “No cheating. Do you _want_ your punishment to be augmented?”

“I just need to cum Iggy, pleeease. I’m dyin’ here.”

Ignis drew the feather away completely. Gladio groaned and tried to hump the air. Precum spewed from the tip of his cock.

“You’re making a mess, darling.” Ignis retrieved the washcloth off of the coffee table, turned and slowly walked into the kitchen. Gladio heard the sink turn on and off and braced himself for another bout of delicious rubbing.

“I’m sorry I have to do this again,” Ignis lied, “but if you can’t keep yourself from dribbling and putting my beautiful feather at risk, it’ll have to be done.” The cloth, warmer than before, made contact with Gladio’s cock, causing him to moan and tense up almost instantaneously.

“Mmmm, gods… please…”

“The gods won’t help you in this instance, I’m afraid.” Ignis covered Gladio’s cock with the cloth and twisted his hand over it, ensuring that the cloth rubbed over his thick glans in a way that would surely bring him close to the edge.

Breath hitching. “I-I can’t.”

“You must. I haven’t told you that you could climax yet, have I?” Ignis inquired, twisting his hand over the cloth in the opposite direction. Gladio groaned loudly and pressed against his bindings. Ignis could tell it was taking everything he had to keep from reaching orgasm. He released his grip and took the cloth away. Gladio sat with his mouth agape, breathing heavily.

“You did well. Now. Are you prepared for the grand finale?”

Gladio sat back into the couch and rested his chin on his chest. “No, but I will try my best. I’ll do it for you, Igs.”

“Why, thank you, Gladio, I appreciate that. I do. Right, so, ready yourself, for I’m not going to go easy on you this time. I’ll give you five minutes to mentally prepare.” Ignis turned and walked away.

Gladio tried to center himself, his face settling into a determined expression. In the allotted time he was only able to successfully will down his erection an insignificant amount. It was something. He heard Ignis come back into the room. And suddenly felt a small puff of air caress his cock. He began to stiffen again almost immediately.

“I see you made a feeble attempt to control your arousal,” Ignis said softly, now brushing the edge of a new feather – a stiffer one – around the curvature of Gladio’s cock head. “But unfortunately, your efforts failed to pay off in a lasting manner.” Another stroke of the feather, soft, erotic, stimulating to the core. Gladio shut his eyes behind the blindfold and sucked in his breath, awaiting the next sweep.

It didn’t arrive right away. But when it did, he almost leapt up in surprise. “Mmmf! Ig – “

“Shhh,” Ignis shushed him softly. “Just feel. Feel it deep, into your very core. Let it take over your being.” While he continued to softly brush the feather over Gladio’s cock in just the right places with one hand, with his other he silently took the silicone masturbation sleeve that he had secretly brought into the room with him and poured some lube into it. He grinned at the thought of how intensely erotic the sensation will be when he sinks it down onto his lover’s cock. He looked up at Gladio’s face, at how contorted and conflicted it appeared. He wanted to – needed to – cum, but was trying not to. _For me_ , Ignis thought. _He does it all for me. Alright,_ _it’s my turn to do something for him._

Ignis switched the feather for the silicone toy, pressing its opening against the top of Gladio’s cock. Then, without warning, he pressed down, squeezing the toy with his hand as he did, reveling in Gladio’s surprised moan as the toy enveloped his head and shaft straight down to his balls. He brought the sleeve back up. His nerves lit alight, Gladio’s entire body twitched in tandem with the movement. Another moan broke the silence in the room.

“Let go.”

Gladio sucked in his breath as Ignis increased the frequency of the strokes. The sleeve was ribbed inside and felt devastatingly good. His orgasm came quickly, rippling forth from his very being like a tidal wave sweeping over a coastal town. His entire body tensed and several loud moans sprung from his mouth as he rode out the wet waves of his culmination. Ignis had became hard during their play and palmed himself through his pants. A soft groan escaped his lips as he watched Gladio losing control so extravagantly before his very eyes.

“Good. _Very_ good,” Ignis whispered to him while gently stroking his face. Gladio’s orgasm was rapidly winding down, and the room slowly reclaimed its quietude. Ignis carefully removed the sleeve from Gladio’s cock and brought it into the kitchen and deposited it in the kitchen sink to wash later. He brought the rinsed washcloth and two glasses of ice water back with him. When he came back he saw that Gladio was in a deep state of relaxation, head resting askew against the couch backrest and mouth held ajar. He was certain his eyes were shut behind the mask. He knew if he didn’t say something right away he’d fall fast asleep.

“You did well, darling. I’m very proud of you.”

Gladio initially responded with a faint grunt, but soon followed up with a soft smile. “Thanks Iggy. You weren’t so bad yourself…”

Ignis began to idly wipe up spots of errant ejaculate that had landed on the couch. He was glad he went with leather – he didn’t have to worry about scrubbing out soaked in stains. “Speaking of that…” Ignis said, stopping to pull the blindfold up and away from Gladio’s eyes. He was met with a squinting but blissful visage. “I hope you don’t think that you’re all finished here… you have one last obligation to meet before your slate will be wiped clean.” He grinned. All signs of sternness had dissolved.

Gladio looked up at Ignis over the rim of the glass as he took a long sip of the iced water that had been handed to him. He had caught onto Ignis’ hint immediately and shot him a salacious grin once he lowered the glass from his lips. He licked a stray water drop from his top lip slowly and teasingly, not letting his eyes fall from his. He eventually let them slide down to Ignis’ pants, taking in the sight of his cock pressing against them. “C’mere. Let me take care of you, Igs.” He reached for him, grabbing ahold of his belt and pulling him closer. Once Ignis was at the preferred distance, Gladio then unbuckled the belt and unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down, letting them plummet to the floor.

“This was part of the fantasy too, you know.”

“Was it now?”

“It was.” Gladio caressed Ignis through his undershorts. “Except I was only starting to imagine it right when you walked in.”

Ignis chuffed slightly and closed his eyes, basking in the feel of Gladio’s broad palm coasting over his aroused head and shaft.

“So, now I can continue where I had left off…” Gladio added, his tone deep and seductive as he pulled the underwear down and took a moment to admire Ignis’ cock before taking it in hand and wrapping his lips around the tip of it, letting his tongue slip out and sweep over the bottom rim of his glans, lingering slightly over the sweet spot in the lower middle. Ignis shuddered and hummed.

“Yeah, that’s right. I’m gonna make you feel good.”

“Hopefully I can live up to the version of me in your dreams.”

“You’ve already surpassed him,” Gladio replied without skipping a beat, lowering his head back onto Ignis’ cock and taking him all the way in. His own cock twitched at the sound of his lover’s quickening breath and soft moans, goading him on. He was already planning to ensure that he was caught masturbating again next Monday. Perhaps that time Ignis would spank him. The thought of it gave him a euphoric rush.

“Dare I ask was that grin was for?”

“Oh _,_ nothing…” Gladio trailed off, distracting Ignis with more velvety flicks and licks.

_Welcome home, Iggy._


End file.
